La silhouette
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Heat Rises, le nouveau bouquin de Castle va sortir et ce dernier aimerait beaucoup que sa muse soit la silhouette de Nikki sur la couverture... Réussira-t-il à la faire céder. Mini-fic


**Laissez-moi vous présenter ma nouvelle mini-fic... Oui je sais je commence beaucoup de choses en même temps... Je n'y peux rien les idées fusent ! L'idée m'est venue hier soir en rerere...rereregardant l'épisode 3x21 (attention spoiler qui suit sur le reste de ce paragraphe) pendant la scène où Castle enlève son avis sur le bouquin d'Alex Conrad pour le remplacer par le synopsis de son nouveau bouquin _Heat Rises_.**

**Explication : ma chère Ju' m'a montré la couverture de Heat Rises et là tfoua j'ai eu un déclic et me suis dit : "AH c'est le profil de Stana, c'est sûûûûûr !" bref j'étais folle je vous raconte pas. Donc en voyant la fameuse scène je me suis dit : réciproquement, c'est Beckett qui a posé dans la série. Donc voilà j'ai inventé le passage Castle à propos de la photo de Beckett pour Heat Rises.**

**Vous remarquerez sûrement le clin d'oeil à l'épisode 3x21... je vous laisse le trouver ;)e  
><strong>

**J'ai quasiment tout écrit pendant mes 4h de train ce matin... j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'inattention.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que la mini-fic vous plaira... c'est en un seul chapitre by the way =)**

* * *

><p><strong>La silhouette.<strong>

-Pas question !

-Oh allez ! Ce serait marrant !

-Castle non !

-Juste une petite photo.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « non » ?

-Mais ce sera juste ta silhouette…

-Castle ! _lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._ Je ne veux pas apparaître nue sur la couverture de ton livre !

-On te verra à peine…

L'air indignée, Kate ouvrit légèrement la bouche, Castle comprit sa bêtise et commença à s'éloigner légèrement d'elle après avoir récupéré son café tout frais sorti de la machine

-Ah ! Parce qu'en plus t'avais vraiment l'intention de me faire poser NUE ? _poursuivit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui brandissant un doigt menaçant, le faisant reculer progressivement._

-Quoi ? Non, non ! Je sais bien que tu…

-Que je ne le ferais que dans tes rêves ?

-En quelques sortes… _répondit-il évasif. _

-Fais partir cette image de ton esprit Castle ! _dit-elle sur un ton las, le surprenant en train de rêver._

-Et puis pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais te faire poser nue ? _enchaîna-t-il._

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? _lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._

Castle n'osa pas répondre de peur d'empirer la situation déjà piquante.

-As-tu bien regardé les couvertures des premiers Nikki Heat ?

-Elles n'ont rien de spécial…

-Nikki est nue !

-Ce ne sont que des silhouettes !

-Eh bien je ne veux pas que tes lecteurs voient ma silhouette…

-Je serai le seul à savoir que c'est toi… Avec la photographe… Et ma mère… Et Alexis…

Elle arqua de nouveau un sourcil alors que Castle sentait ses espoirs se tasser de plus en plus.

-Mais tu t'en fiches ce sont des femmes ! _enchaîna-t-il._

-Le sujet est clos Castle, je ne poserai pas pour Heat Rises. _acheva-t-elle en s'installant à son bureau._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, Beckett se retrouve à remplir de la paperasse avec Castle comme assistant :<em>

-Castle ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire la gueule ?

-Je ne fais pas la gueule…

-Tu te fous de moi ? On dirait un chien battu !

-Pas du tout…

-Castle !

-Je te dis que ça va !

Elle l'observa faire la tête sur sa chaise, le dos contre le dossier, jouant avec un bout de papier sur le bureau et affichant une moue d'enfant contrarié. Elle trouvait ça à la fois adorable et énervant… Étrange.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit non, c'est ça ?

Il demeura silencieux la faisant encore plus culpabiliser.

-Écoute Castle, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te contrarie autant ! Pour les deux premiers ce n'était pas moi alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fois tu me fais un caprice pour que je pose pour Heat Rises…

-Mais parce que c'est toi ! _lança-t-il agacé._

-Pardon ? _dit-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

-Tu es MA Nikki Heat ou du moins tu es celle qui l'a inspirée, sans toi Nikki Heat n'aurait pas existé.

-Trouve une mannequin qui me ressemble ou appelle Nathalie Rodes, je ne vois pas la différence…

-Ben c'est encore toi. _répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

Le cœur de Beckett manqua un battement, ce regard qu'il lui offrait la laissa sans voix, il était tellement empli de sincérité et de sérieux. L'objet de leur discussion avait l'air vraiment important pour lui et elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ce service qu'il lui demandait lui tenait à cœur et elle ne comprenait toujours pas la requête de Castle.

-Nikki Heat est spéciale… Si je prends un mannequin ce ne sera pas pareil… Aucune ne t'arriverait à la cheville, Natalie Rodes non plus parce que comme Nikki, tu es spéciale, tu es la seule qui puisse la représenter...

Le cœur de Kate s'emballa sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Il peignait une image d'elle si unique, comme s'il l'admirait. Elle se sentait importante aux yeux de Rick et cette pensée la fit frémir. S'il continuait à lui faire de telles déclarations, elle allait fondre. Elle ne baissa pas son regard, ensorcelée par celui de l'écrivain. Son cerveau était dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir, elle avait la voix coupée.

-Et puis, je voulais te remercier. _ajouta-t-il en regardant ses mains._

-Me remercier ? _répondit-elle étonnée._

-Tu es mon inspiration et ne t'en déplaise ma muse. Je te dois beaucoup.

Elle baissa un peu la tête et sourit à sa dernière parole se souvenant de la menace qu'elle avait formulée lorsqu'il l'avait appelée comme ça la première fois : « _Call me muse again and I'll break both of your legs 'kay ?_ ». Un silence léger s'installa puis elle redirigea ses yeux vers lui, le remerciant du regard.

-Sans compter que tu m'as laissé faire mes recherches à tes côtés…

-Sous l'ordre du Capitaine… Moi je ne voulais pas de toi dans mes pattes !

-Eh ! Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que c'est vrai ! _répondit-il souriant. _

-Je devrais remercier le Capitaine…

-Moi aussi… tu crois qu'il voudrait bien poser pour Heat Rises ?

Le rire spontané et cristallin de Beckett retentit dans le commissariat et Castle se délecta du sourire illuminant le visage de sa muse et la rendant irrésistible.

-Castle parfois tu es vraiment incroyable !

-Parfois seulement ?

-Bon d'accord… Toujours. _répondit-elle amusée. _Et c'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Ils s'offrirent encore un sourire et un regard dont eux seuls avaient le secret engendrant encore un silence confortable permettant à chacun de savourer la magie du moment.

-Alors ça veut dire oui ? _demanda-t-il enjoué._

-Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte...

Il recommença à faire la moue comme un gosse n'ayant pas le cadeau tant attendu le jour de Noël et c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait... Satisfaite elle céda.

-Personne ne doit savoir à part toi et accessoirement Alexis et Martha… mais personne d'autre ! CAPICHE ?

-Compris ! _répondit-il excité comme un enfant de 5 ans à qui on aurait promis une sortie à Disneyland._

-Je n'ai pas fini ! _lança-t-elle autoritaire. _C'est moi qui choisirai la photo et je ne poserai pas nue, non négociable !

-Merci Kate ! You're the Best Muse Ever !_ ajouta-t-il enjoué en prenant son portable pour appeler la photographe_.

Le regard en coin elle l'observa et fut prise d'un élan de folie et se surpris elle-même en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Castle.

-D'ailleurs pour la photo, il voudra mieux que je mette des sous-vêtements noirs, blancs ou rouges ? _demanda-t-elle usant de tout son sérieux en réserve._

La réaction de Castle fut exactement celle qu'elle attendait, il la regardait les yeux écarquillés, bouche-bée, balbutiant des syllabes en désordre. Elle tenta de garder tout le sérieux dont elle était capable afin de rendre Castle encore plus fou.

-Je… euh…

-Le blanc c'est trop innocent. _continua-t-elle_. Le noir c'est plus sensuel. Le rouge en revanche irait beaucoup mieux à Nikki… C'est super sexy et sauvage le rouge…

Il déglutit difficilement en imaginant la tenue de Beckett pour la séance photo. Il la trouvait étonnante et renversante. Il se demanda si elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et si c'était volontaire. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-Oui… euh… ce qui te va le mieux… Mais attends… Tu veux bien poser en sous-vêtements ?

-Oui pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle sérieusement en s'étirant pour faire ressortir sa poitrine._

Le geste d'étirement attira le regard de Castle vers la poitrine de Beckett et déstabilisa l'écrivain qui dû encore reprendre difficilement ses esprits avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, disons que je ne pensais pas que tu oserais, du moins je ne pensais pas que la Kate Beckett que je connais oserait.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Castle : j'ai plus de Nikki Heat en moi que tu ne l'imagines. _acheva-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

-Sexy… _souffla-t-il captivé par la lèvre de Kate._

-Au fait, tu seras à la séance au moins ?

-Oui… euh oui. Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas bien-sûr.

-Parfait ! Prend rendez-vous avec la photographe pour ce week end, je suis libre et après on pourrait manger une pizza comme ça. Moi je vais me rechercher du café.

Elle laissa Castle encore choquée et enchantée à la fois par la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il prit une longue inspiration puis soupira bruyamment avant de taper le numéro de la photographe sur son téléphone. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance observant de loin sa muse se servir un café.

« Elle aura ma mort. » pensa-t-il impatient d'asister à la séance photo du week end.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'ai galéré pour trouver comment j'allais finir, alors j'ai terminé sur une pensée de Castle résumant un peu l'ambiance de la mini fic... She's such a tease isn't she ?<strong>

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Reviews please ? N'hésitez pas à formuler des réclamations ! =)  
><strong>


End file.
